Alguns Passos
by Kiah chan
Summary: O marco inicial da minha infância começa no Sasuke. Depois de alguns passos, em que dei segurando sempre a sua mão, pensei que pudesse terminar a minha história com ele de marco final. -SasuSaku- Presente para Chane-chan
1. Chapter 1

**Alguns Passos**

**Kiah chan**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence, Spiral me pertence, estou multi-milionária e não faltam dois dias para o Natal.

* * *

**Notinha:** Essa fanfic é um presente (agora) de Natal, para minha querida amiga Ju (vulgo Chane-chan/Kune-chan), que estava tendo alguns pirepaques básicos por causa da minha falta de inspiração SasuSaku.

Essa vai para você, estressadinha XD Espero que goste!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Introdução_**

Eu conhecia dois tipos de amor:

Aquele obsessivo, que me remetia à morte não sei porquê. (Acho que por culpa dos filmes de amor dramáticos e repletos de tarjas pretas que eu não me cansava de assistir)

E aquele amor carinhoso, em que a fidelidade era mútua e o casamento durava para sempre.

Eu vivia afundada nesse mundo bipolar... Tudo era rosa, feliz, harmonioso e maravilhoso.

Ou seja, estava ficando louca e precisava de tratamento médico urgente.

Mas o caso que vou contar, meu leitor, não é da minha obsessão (Acho que essa palavra não vai sair tão cedo do meu extenso vocabulário) por coisas rosas, felizes e saltitantes ou da minha crendice por duas definições de amor possíveis. Na verdade, falarei sobre minha vida amorosa que, para você pode ser piegas e cheia de clichês hollywoodianos, mas na verdade é um drama que tive a infelicidade de passar por um longo tempo da minha vida monótona. E que, para meu completo desgosto, estava longe de se encaixar em qualquer definição que a minha mente brilhante havia criado.

**_Apresentação_**

Desde criança, sempre tive um pouco de receio em me apresentar.

Uma simples apresentação servia de entrada para uma biografia extensa que não se centrava só em mim, claro. Meu cachorro e meus amigos recebiam tanto os holofotes quanto eu. Como era tímida e preferia me esconder atrás de um bom livro e de minha testa gigante, evitava conhecer pessoas com expressões curiosas.

Acho que não está acreditando em mim, mas lhe mostrarei um fato engraçado.

"Qual o seu nome?".

Todas as pessoas costumam iniciar uma conversa agradável (ou nem tanto) a partir dessa pergunta.

Uma simples resposta poderia desencadear em confissões desastrosas... Por isso tinha medo de me apresentar. Pois além de tudo, empolgava-me com uma facilidade desastrosa.

Como na vez em que eu comecei a falar para a minha vizinha extremamente simpática sobre quantas vezes eu já tinha beijado na boca.

Nenhuma vez, aliás. Mas quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto.

Logo, toda a vizinhança já sabia sobre as minhas frustrações amorosas e achava que eu estava grávida de um escocês mal amado que tinha um carro parecido com o do James Bond.

Meu pai não gostou nem um pouco da história e, mesmo eu alegando inocência, passei três anos longe de qualquer coisa de origem escocesa.

Nem me pergunte o porquê. Só sei que esse simples relato me dá arrepios até hoje. Acho que as pessoas não levaram em conta que eu era uma menina de oito anos que vivia com um livro na mão e tentava esconder minha franja com um lencinho.

Foi a partir desse episódio que conheci minha primeira amiga... Ino Yamanaka era linda, inteligente, engraçada e extremamente egocêntrica. Gostava de ficar ao seu lado, fazia com que me sentisse especial.

Além disso, ajudou-me a "superar" meu trauma de 'testa grande demais'.

E ela nem é tão grande assim...

**_Reconhecimento_**

Faremos um balanço das conseqüências que vim a ter depois das fofocas sobre a minha (ausência) de vida amorosa.

1º: Consegui uma melhor amiga.

2º: e um reconhecimento da vizinhança, pois até o dia anterior, eles não faziam idéia que eu existia. (Somente a vizinha fofoqueira, claro. E minha mãe a detestava...).

Agora, quando andava com a minha mãe para a biblioteca, normalmente todos os moradores acenavam freneticamente para mim, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Claro que eles não acreditaram _de verdade_ na história do James Bond pedófilo, mas foi graças a isso que aquele lugar tão parado recebeu um pequeno agito.

Nada que uma boa fofoca não faça.

E assim, a pequena anônima tornou-se "A" Sakura-chan do lugar.

Gostaria até de ressaltar uma verdade.

Até aquele momento, eu não conhecia meu outro vizinho, o da casa à esquerda.

Diziam a mim que ele era emburradinho e todo orgulhoso, apesar de ser lindo e ter até um fã-clube, com apenas oito anos.

Nunca tinha reparado no garoto, não fazia a mínima idéia de como ele era e nem estava curiosa, apesar do frenesi que ele causava.

Mas acabei o conhecendo por engano, quando, em uma manhã ensolarada, ele perguntou se eu era a mesma garota de que tanto falaram durante a semana.

**_Prazer, meu nome é..._**

Eu já lhe falei sobre as apresentações, não?

Mas quando estou me apresentando para pessoas da minha idade, digamos que minha empolgação é vertida em curiosidade.

Gosto de saber sobre os outros. _Prefiro_ saber sobre eles, aliás.

E com o tal garoto não foi diferente.

Estava voltando do mercadinho, minha mãe havia deixado que eu fosse sozinha até lá, para meu receio, felicidade e diversos outros sentimentos contraditórios.

E lá estava eu, passando pelo campinho de futebol, último obstáculo que teria que agüentar para que pudesse chegar segura em casa, com uma pilha enorme de livros na mão.

Pilha que estava cansando meu corpo pequeno e fazia com que minhas pernas ficassem mais pesadas a cada passo.

Mas faltava pouco para chegar. Até que uma bola extraterrestre, que, diabos, eu não sabia como tinha me atingido, fez com que eu e meus livros emprestados fôssemos parar no chão.

E meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Lembro que tinha prometido para a bibliotecária esquisita que cuidaria bem deles.

Tratei de levantar logo e formar a pilha em meus braços pequenos novamente, verificando cuidadosamente cada um.

E foi aí que eu o vi. Um garoto moreno correndo em minha direção e parando, agachado, de frente a mim, perguntando desesperadamente se estava machucada.

Balancei a cabeça em resposta negativa e tentei desviar meus olhos dos dele.

Impossível.

Ele era realmente lindo.

Ajudou-me a carregar a pilha de livros até a minha casa, depois do incidente, como se quisesse se desculpar.

E, no pequeno trajeto, ele perguntou.

"Você é a Sakura, não é?".

Acenei com a cabeça e esperei pacientemente que os relatos sobre o escocês mal-amado fossem aparecer e me deixar com vergonha.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Perguntei inocentemente como ele sabia e fui totalmente surpreendida.

"Meu amigo me disse... Eu sempre te vejo passar por aqui com a sua mãe." – Ele sorriu docemente para mim e voltou seus olhos aos livros que me ajudava a carregar. – "E com esses livros. Acho que você é minha vizinha...".

Eu sorri para ele diante da suposição e meu coração palpitou.

Um estalo na minha cabeça, um frio na barriga e uma queimação em minhas bochechas.

"Quem é você?".

"Sou Uchiha Sasuke, mas pode me chamar de Sasuke só.".

Aquele era o meu vizinho. O garoto do fã-clube.

"Prazer, _Sasuke-kun."._

* * *

_Leitores, obrigada. De verdade. E se vocês encontraram influências/trechos/cenas de outras fics minhas aqui, não se preocupem! Estou me plagiando. (Retrospectiva 'Kiah chan')_

_Um feliz Natal pra vocês e um ótimo início de Ano Novo! _

_P.S.: (Eu te Amo) "Entre Dois Mundos" está em hiatus. Vamos com calma para não sair meleca. Sem pressão. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Alguns Passos**

_Kiah chan_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_**Amigos**_

Sasuke-kun entrou na minha vida de repente, sem pedir permissão nem nada, e faria questão de não sair dela tão cedo assim.

Descobrimos que éramos vizinhos mesmo e nossas mães, inevitavelmente, tornaram-se grandes amigas como nós.

Logo, fomos para a escola. Sasuke evitava ir comigo, mesmo que isso o emburrasse, exatamente por causa do fã-clube doentio que vivia em seus calcanhares. Nos primeiros dias não foi bem assim, mas depois que uma de suas fãs sumiu com todo o meu material escolar e fez com que eu quase quebrasse a perna, digamos que fizemos um pacto de amizade secreta.

Ino ficou brava comigo por algum tempo, depois que descobriu que eu conversava e brincava com o seu ídolo _teen._

Como ainda gostava muito dela, e não ousaria perder nossa amizade por causa dele, fingi que só gostava dele como amigo, um amigo especial... Mas que nenhuma menina da cidade deveria saber.

Ela olhou para mim de cima a baixo como se fingisse que acreditaria naquilo e foi encher a paciência do Shikamaru. Ino gostava muito de perturbá-lo, além do normal, até.

E eu fui embora. Fui para casa. E Sasuke-kun me esperava no meu portão com sua expressão emburrada, reclamando e pedindo satisfações do porquê de eu ter demorado.

E lá íamos para dentro, almoçar, enquanto fazíamos planos do que poderíamos fazer de tarde.

Logo, já éramos confidentes.

_**Para sempre.**_

Éramos crianças inocentes e gostávamos muito de promessas... Sasuke, em especial.

Íamos correr pela trilha curta da floresta logo depois que Sasuke percebia que seu querido fã-clube não estava à espreita. O que era muito difícil, principalmente quando garotas histéricas fazem vaquinha e compram uma máquina fotográfica. Acho que cada movimento mínimo que Sasuke fazia era devidamente fotografado, sem antes, claro, clamado pela população infantil feminina.

Ino era uma das líderes, só para constar. E achava mesmo que eu era uma espiã... Acho que foi por isso que ela me emprestou aquela tão preciosa máquina por um dia... Doida.

Mas enfim... Sasuke, numa de nossas andanças pelo meio do mato, segurou fortemente minha mão e perguntou se eu gostava mesmo dele.

Gostava, claro. Na verdade, um 'gostar' diferente, mas não ousei mostrar isso a ele.

Acho (só acho) que ele ficou um pouco decepcionado com a minha resposta simplista demais. Mas não soltou a minha mão... Esse dia nunca vai me sair da cabeça, mesmo com a overdose de remédios anti-depressivos que eu ingiro antes de dormir. Céus, estou confundindo você! Melhor ir com calma...

Enfim, ele se emburrou e franziu o cenho. Apertou minha mão mais forte e perguntou se eu estava gostando de outro.

Não, não estava.

Mas menti.

Disse que achava bonitinho o garoto Hyuuga Neji.

Ele, teimoso e ainda mais ofendido, perguntou o porquê de eu sentir algo por ele.

A essa hora do campeonato, já estávamos sentados na grama fofinha, um de frente para o outro. O olhar gélido, tão famoso e característico de Sasuke, foi lançado a mim pela primeira vez naquele momento, depois que respondi que a cor dos olhos de Neji era extremamente bonita.

A cor era branca, oposta a de Sasuke. Totalmente oposta, aliás.

Mas, no fundo daquele meu coração ingênuo, queria saber se ele realmente gostava de mim.

A resposta não demorou a tardar.

Sasuke, tão precoce e decidido, talvez até ciumento e vingativo, apertou minha mão forte, olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse seriamente.

"Esqueça o Hyuuga, Sakura. Você é minha, para sempre!".

Não lembro de mais nada.

Acho sinceramente que tive um colapso e desmaiei logo em seguida...

Depois de alguns beliscões em meu braço e risadas discretas por parte do Sasuke, pude perceber realmente que ele estava falando sério.

"Para sempre, Sasuke-kun?".

"Para sempre.".

Agora lhe pergunto: Quanto tempo é para sempre?

Para mim, foi bem pouco.

_**Esse fã-clube...**_

... Foi a minha primeira derrota.

Sasuke fazia questão de não esconder mais a nossa amizade colorida. Apesar de nossas famílias terem achado graça quando descobriram, não brigaram ou gritaram com a gente. Menos mal.

Mas, porém, contudo, entretanto, existia ainda o fã-clube endoidecido dele.

Sasuke-kun fazia de tudo para que elas largassem de seu pé... Até colocou um anel de plástico no meu dedo, mas aquilo parecia piorar a situação.

Ino quase me matou quando ficou sabendo. Quase mesmo. No fim, viramos rivais mortais. E coloque "mortais" nisso, por favor.

O grande problema do fã-clube ficou ainda mais sério quando completei nove anos.

Minha mãe, desinformada da situação em que eu me encontrava em relação às meninas do bairro, fez uma festa na piscina e convidou todas elas.

Meu pequeno namorado não pôde ir, pois teve que viajar á algum lugar distante por causa do Itachi. Isso causou choros, ameaças e Sasuke pareceu o garoto mais frustrado do mundo na semana antes do famigerado dia.

Eu tentei confortá-lo, mas ele sempre foi tão ignorante quanto uma parede quando tudo se tratava de ouvir as pessoas. (Principalmente aquelas que questionavam suas afirmações).

Concluindo, não pude fazer muito.

Sasuke até me emprestou seu capacete, antes de ir, com a intenção de evitar que as meninas jogassem coisas pesadas em mim.

Não duvidaria se isso realmente acontecesse, por isso, aceitei de bom grado.

Infelizmente o dia chegou muito rápido. Tentei de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis acabar com a festa na piscina. Eu nem sabia nadar! (E, acredite, quando eu digo _todas as formas possíveis, _é realmente sério! Tomei até pó de giz de lousa, achando que iria ficar com febre. No fim, só me deu uma ânsia violenta e uma dor de barriga leve depois... Nada que afetasse o ânimo da minha mãe.).

A campainha tocou, minha mãe me carregou até a porta para uma recepção calorosa, e lá estavam as garotas.

Parecia um filme de terror.

Hoje, eu penso que se elas estivessem segurando serras elétricas, até Jason ficaria com medo.

_**Quase morte**_

Mamãe achou que eu estava encabulada ou coisa assim, por isso não hesitou em tirar meu vestidinho e colocar todas as garotas na piscina. Achava inocentemente que eu estava adorando a farra.

Mães são cegas.

E eu estava em área rival, apesar de tudo. O ambiente pouco me favorecia.

Já lhe contei sobre a minha incapacidade de nadar, não?

Era tão ruim que, com certeza, só iria boiar quando alguém jogasse meu corpo morto na água. Único jeito.

E acho que as minhas amigas quiseram mesmo me ensinar a boiar.

Jogaram-me do trampolim para a parte funda da piscina e quando perceberam que eu não voltava para a superfície, acho que se assustaram e gritaram a minha mãe.

Os gritos eu consegui ouvir... Estava quase inconsciente quando me tiraram da água.

Quando estava submersa e achando que iria morrer em alguns segundos, a imagem de Sasuke se apossou da minha mente infantil de maneira violenta.

Tive febre a noite inteira e minha mãe comentou comigo, alguns dias depois da minha recuperação física (porque sinceramente fiquei traumatizada), que gritava o nome dele em meus delírios.

Se Sasuke estivesse presente, acho que aquele fã-clube maldito não teria quase me matado.

Depois desse pequeno incidente, o fã-clube parou de me perseguir.

Também, pudera: Sasuke não iria permitir que eu morresse por sua culpa, ainda mais depois que ficou sabendo do que aconteceu na minha festa.

E, bem, ele não permitiu que eu morresse fisicamente, claro, mas me destroçou mentalmente e pisou em todos os sentimentos que eu cultivava cegamente por ele.

Tudo por causa de uma decisão.

**-**

**-**

**Continua.**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

_Chane-chan:_ minha querida Ju, eu te amo. Sim você é estressadinha XD 'apanha'

_Yuuki-san:_ Moça, fiquei super lisonjeada com a sua review, de verdade! Mas já foi comprovado cientificamente que eu não sirvo para trabalhar em grupo XD Sua idéia é muito fofa, deveria investir! Essa fic já tá planejada na minha cabeça, então nem teria como XD Mas muito obrigada mesmo!!! Não desista de mim, tá? XD E muitos beijos na boca pra você também! XD

_Uchiha Ayu: _Huahsuah! Né? Fofocas são um pequeno inferno! Mas a gente foge delas, não tem problema! Brigada pelo seu comentário, viu? 'olhinhos brilhando' 'pula em cima'

_Miseno san:_ Nii-san, obrigada pelos seus elogios, e eu não sou pequena 8D E o Sasuke era assim quando era pequeno 'chuta' Continua lendo, não é alarme falso XD

_Mye-chan:_ Nem participei do seu desafio, né? ç.ç Mas terão outros ò.o9 Brigada por estar acompanhando, Myeeeee! 'pula em cima'. É, pois é! Adoro me plagiar! XD Se os outros podem, por que, diabos, eu não, né? XD

* * *

São meio que historinhas fechadas, essas. Torço para não ter problema com atualizações XD E peço desculpas por qualquer erro. Não mandei pra YKT, essa XD

E eu nem acredito que atualizei XD

Enfim, esse capítulo eu já tinha escrito. O próximo ainda não foi escrito... Vou tentar me concentrar mais na outra fic, então jogo essa para escanteio, por enquanto XD Mas quero saber a opinião de vocês, claro. Se eu perceber que ninguém tá lendo a coitada, dou uma pausa _o/

Obrigada, gente, pelas reviews e por terem lido!

_Gostaram desse capítulo? :D_

_Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alguns Passos**

_Kiah chan_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

-

-

**_Fim da primeira parte._**

"Por que estamos aqui, Sasuke-kun?".

Sentei no banco da pracinha e esperei que resolvesse explicar algo. Seus olhos escuros tremiam ligeiramente e, vez ou outra, afundava sua mão eu seus cabelos...

Esperei pacientemente, não queria forçá-lo a falar logo ou pressioná-lo dizendo como estava me deixando nervosa com tudo aquilo. Não. Se pudesse ajudá-lo apenas com o meu silêncio, que fosse assim.

Esperei muito, para constar. Vez ou outra me via olhando para o céu, para o sol, só para contar os minutos e parecer distraída. Éramos crianças e achei que, depois de todos aqueles longos minutos, fosse de bom tom que eu simplesmente perguntasse o que estava havendo... Caso houvesse recusa, caso eu estragasse tudo, caso Sasuke me ignorasse, caso eu apenas tivesse feito qualquer besteira com aquilo, poderia me justificar como _criança_. Só usar minha idade, meus pensamentos pouco maduros, meu tremeliques infantis, minha inconstância temida talvez fosse suficiente para me justificar.

"Sasuke-kun, 'tá tudo bem?".

"Sakura, você ainda lembra da minha promessa?".

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e infantilmente desvieis meus olhos dos dele. "Sim, claro. Sempre vou me lembrar... É uma promessa.".

Meu coração saltava alto e, mesmo com tão pouco conhecimento, sentia que estávamos entrando em área perigosa. Eram instintos, mas resolvi ignorá-los.

"Esqueça isso. Não terá 'para sempre' nenhum para a gente.".

Ele olhou para mim, esperando que eu entendesse e não alongasse aquela conversa. Seus olhos ainda estavam em mim, queria saber como eu reagiria, mas até eu tinha medo das minhas reações impulsivas. Limitei-me a entendê-lo, mesmo que não o entendesse.

Desisti, só. Ele deveria ter seus bons motivos e eu deveria respeitá-lo. Sabia, desde aquela época, que nunca ninguém me amaria tão verdadeiramente firme, quanto eu esperava... Aquelas ilusões me custariam caro, mas achei inocentemente que poderia bancá-las.

Fui firme, olhei-o diretamente, não queria demonstrar medo. Levantei daquele banco de cimento que tanto havia me incomodado pelos minutos, andei até ele e enlacei meus braços finos em seu pescoço.

Afundei meu nariz lá e me segurei, até que meu coração se acalmasse. Não queria que ele me visse chorando, mas queria que ele soubesse que eu estava arrebentando por dentro.

"Isso é um _tchau_ temporário, Sasuke-kun?".

Nunca obtive resposta alguma. Mas aspirei tão fortemente seu perfume, sentia que aquela poderia ser a última vez.

**_Distância. _**

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais o encontrei pela rua. Nem menos quando tínhamos que ir para a escola, ele parecia sempre me evitar.

Senti revolta a princípio. Achei que continuaríamos amigos, mas percebi que não valia a pena me guardar daquele jeito.

Chorei muito, pensei em fugir de casa, só para me distanciar ao máximo. Relembrava todo o momento cada minuto que tinha passado com ele. E aquele perfume... Tão pulsante em mim, mesmo que fosse apenas um cheiro. Com o tempo, devo dizer, aquele cheiro inocente foi evoluindo para um monstro guardado em meu coração, que me corroia a cada instante que respirava.

Parece imbecil, infantil e doentio, e tudo mais que fosse nefasto e ridículo o suficiente para que eu, depois de tanto tempo, ainda sentisse com tal intensidade. Mas as coisas não são simples, meu caro. E eu sequer poderia me dar ao luxo de esquecer essa lembrança mais viva dele, mais concreta. Aquilo era a última coisa que eu tinha dele...

... Principalmente quando soube por intermédio daquele tão odiado fã-clube, que ele se mudaria para a Inglaterra, junto com toda a sua família, na semana seguinte.

Aquela era a famigerada distância que colocaria um fim nesta minha fase infantil.

Senti um medo enorme atolando meu coração. E se eu nunca mais o visse de novo? Isso não poderia acontecer.

E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Ainda éramos crianças. E estávamos passando por um rompimento digno de adultos...

**_  
Viver sempre. _**

Pouco a pouco, fui me acostumando com aquela dor de saudade. Foi problemático, como sabe, mas eu me segurei.

Sempre fui muito estudiosa, mas passei a me esforçar mais e mais... Isso foi ótimo para preencher meu vazio, claro, mas ainda não me sentia completa.

**_  
16 anos – Introdução._**

Vamos passar logo para essa fase, porque adoro contá-la... Tão nostálgico e tão distante! Às vezes tenho a impressão que meus dezesseis estão mais distantes que os meus seis. Engraçado.

Vou parar de enrolá-lo, prometo!

**_  
16 anos – Começo._**

Participei de um concurso literário nesse ano. Coloquei todos os meus sentimentos e lembranças à prova e redigi uma história sobre o que passei aos meus seis anos. Claro que não o pude retratar por completo, porque sou uma criatura muito marcada por características próprias. E Sasuke também... Se eu fosse fiel demais, com certeza alguma participante fanática daquele fã-clube perceberia. Oh, lembranças.

Voltando, este concurso me rendeu o segundo lugar. Minha escola me homenageou, foi bem legal. Ino, que ainda estudava comigo, disse que era uma das histórias de amor mais lindas que ela havia visto. Fiquei agradecida e acabamos retomando nossa amizade. Dica: Quando uma amiga, a quem você o fala faz alguns anos, volta a falar contigo, elogiando um trabalho seu, preste atenção! Ela está querendo pedir desculpas!

Enfim, estou desvirtuando o assunto. O caso é que ganhei um prêmio às custas das minhas memórias e voltei a partilhar uma amizade com a menina que quase me matou no passado. Nada mal para quem está com dezesseis anos, não?

**_  
Dividir, Desenrolar, Deixar de Lado._**

Alguém sempre volta das cinzas em épocas apagadas de sua vida. Se Deus realmente existir, ele com certeza não permitirá que os anos de sua vida não mereçam nada para serem lembrados... Ou esquecidos, depende do ponto de vista. Naquele ano, até aquele mês, nada merecia ser lembrado com louvor ou pêsames. Nenhum mico, nenhum namorado, nenhuma mudança alternativa, nada. Só aquilo que eu disse para vocês antes, mas infelizmente não era algo em que eu olharia para trás e pensaria "Oh! Meu dezesseis foi de glória e vitória! (...) Ganhei um concurso literário da escola que eu odiava e a menina que quase me matou e foi minha melhor amiga disse que eu escrevia bem.". WTF!

O que me aconteceu mesmo foi a aparição de um melhor amigo. De um_ homem_ melhor amigo. Naruto.

**_  
Dividir._**

A nossa palavra de ação era 'dividir'. Dividíamos conhecimentos (eu passava, ele colava), lanches (eu dava _o lanche, _ele comia), risadas e frustrações.

Ele me ouviu atenciosamente enquanto falava sobre Sasuke. Ele me confortou, dizendo que Sasuke estaria morto se estivesse ao seu alcance.

**_  
Desenrolar..._**

Por que melhores amigos confundem amizade com amor avassalador? Por que Naruto não prestou a mínima atenção no que eu disse sobre ser uma eterna cornuda por amar Sasuke ainda?

**_  
Deixar de Lado._**

Eu simplesmente não estou afim de você!

... Mas não quer dizer que você não possa ser meu melhor amigo.

**_Retornando..._**

Okay, eu menti quando disse que meu desesseis estava longe. Menti quando disse que somente o Naruto era de única importância nesse ano.

O fato é que meus antigos vizinhos, os Uchiha, resolveram retornar do exterior e voltaram a morar em sua antiga casa.

O meu choque em ver o Sasuke, ah, isso eu conto em uma história à parte. Só quero que saiba as conseqüências:

_"Hm, você ainda está aqui."._

Por que eu fui tão tola em acreditar que o meu pequeno amor infantil era imutável? E por que, diabos, a voz dele estava grossa?

Então eu pude perceber que, na realidade, os hormônios não eram simples substâncias mutantes... Eles serviam como potentes armas para sedução se o seu nome fosse Sasuke.

_"Sim, eu ainda estou.". _

**  
Continua.**

**-**

**-**

Hei, gente, tudo bem?

Um ano, não? Péssimo isso, eu sei ._. Mas as coisas estavam tensas para mim e, acreditem, esse capítulo demorou pacas para sair e deve ter ficado bom mesmo /ironia, oi.

Mas eu amo vocês, são os melhores do mundo (: Thanks pelas reviews! Todas elas foram respondidas e postadas no _LiveJournal _(link no meu profile, só clicar no 'homepage') agora, então... E sobre o que acontece com as outras fanfics também tá lá (:

Mordidas para vocês, meus amores! Feliz Natal e tenham um excelente Ano Novo :3 Nos veremos antes 89

**P.S:** É o teu presente, little Chane. HAUSHAU' Não esqueci. *morde*


End file.
